bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bleach Wiki:Hall de la Fama
El Hall de la Fama muestra los ganadores de la Imagen Destacada y del Artículo Destacado, Capitulos, episodios y frases de todos los meses. Imagen Destacada Ganadores de la Imagen Destacadade cada mes: Archivo:Zanpakutōs_y_Shinigamis_unidos.jpg|Zanpakutō y Shinigamis unidos Archivo:Fin de Muramasa.jpg|Muerte de Muramasa Archivo:19_-_copia.jpg|Aizen es atravesado por Hitsugaya Archivo:Hinamori atacada por Hitsugaya.jpg|Se desvela la ilusión de Aizen Archivo:Capitanes derrotados.jpg|Los Capitanes, derrotados por Aizen Archivo:Aparece el espíritu de Hisagomaru.jpg|Aparece el espíritu de Hisagomaru Archivo:Hisagi vs Kazeshini.jpg|Hisagi vs Kazeshini Archivo:LlegaIsshin.jpg|Isshin hace su aparición Archivo:Superdedo.jpg| Isshin demuestra su poder Archivo:Ichigo vs Ulquiorra - Round 2.jpg|Ichigo se enfrenta a Ulquiorra Archivo:GinBan.jpg|Gin revela Su Bankai Archivo:Orihimevs.jpg|Orihime Desafía a Ulquiorra 800px-Loly release.jpg|Loly libera su zanpakutō Archivo:Ulquiorra 1.png|Murciélago Archivo:337px-Resurrección_Segunda_Etapa.png|Resurrección Segunda Etapa Archivo:180px-547px-Episode_271_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Nueva Apariencia Hollow de Ichigo Isshin Kurosaki logra dañar a Aizen.jpg|Isshin logra dañar a Aizen con su Getsuga Tensho Archivo:Bleach12.jpg|Aizen e Ichimaru llegan a Karakura Hitsugaya.jpg|Bankai de Hitsugaya Ichigo_Shikai_Getsuga_Tenshō.jpg|Getsuga Tenshō Tenza Zangetsu!.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu Gotei 13 en Karakura.jpg|Gotei 13 en Karakura Bleach 413.jpg|bleach 413 20.png|Gin frente la muerte de Aizen KubukiriOrochi-1-.jpg|Kubikiri Orochi Bleach172.jpg|Ichigo Golpea a Aizen Mugetsu.png|Mugetsu Aizen siendo juzgado por la Camara de los 46.jpg|Aizen siendo juzgado por la camara de los 46 Ichigo ataka a aizen.jpg|Ichigo se dispone a atacar a Aizen (anime) VizardKarakura.jpg|Los Visored con sus mascaras puestas 16.jpg|Ichigo, muy calmado, siendo sujetado por Aizen Aizen__s_new_transformation_by_wako88.jpg|Segunda Transformación del Hogyoku de Aizen 800px-Shinji Attacks Aizen.jpg|Shinji apunto de atacar a Aizen 800px-Starrkloslobosreleased.jpg|Los lobos Aizen Owns.png|Los Capitanes, derrotados por Aizen(Anime) Aizen Hougyoku.JPG|Aizen con el Hogyoku implantado 3vs1.png|Urahara, Yoruichi e Isshin se enfrentan a Aizen Incubacion de Aizen.jpg|Fase de Incubación de Aizen 68283 176268999061185 100000342594820 482123 2097561 n.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu esgrimiendo el Bankai(anime) 800px-Vizard and Gotei13 protects Ichigo.png|El Gotei 13 y los Visored aparecen para proteger a Ichigo Full Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Hollow Ichigo se muestra ante Ichigo Kurosaki Gjdfh.jpg|Ichigo se Lanza contra Aizen Aizen y gin llegan a karakura.JPG|Aizen y Gin llegan a Karakura (anime) Ojos de Ichimaru.jpg|Ojos de Gin Ichimaru traicion.jpg|Traicion de Gin Bleach43621.jpg|El Fullbring de Ichigo se activa Saigo no Getsuga Tensho.png|Saigo no Getsuga Tensho Aizen jusgado por la camara de los 46 (anime).png|Aizen siendo juzgado por la Camara de los 46(Anime) Aizen_enojado.JPG|Aizen a punto de ser sellado por Urahara Aizen complot.jpg|Aizen es desintegrado por el Bankai de Gin 441-19.jpg|Fullbring de Ichigo 634-444.jpg|Evolución del Fullbring de Ichigo Chapter445IchigoTsukishima-1-.png|Tsukishima vs. Ichigo Ichigo aparece y salva a Rukia.jpg|Ichigo salva a Rukia de Yammy (manga) Chapter445GinjoProtects-1-.png|Kūgo protege a Ichigo de Tsukishima Vista delantera del bankai de renji.jpg|Hihio Zabimaru Archivo:Nueva_apariciones.jpg|Los capitanes aparecen para ayudar a Ichigo Bleach20.jpg|Imagen especial de Ichigo contra Aizen, Tosen y Gin en Karakura Ichigo new.png|Nuevo Aspecto de zangetsu (anime) vlcsnap-2011-12-22-03h07m11s214.png|Pelea de Ichigo y Tsukishima 1283383350883 f-1-.jpg|Ichigo salva a Rukia de Yammy (anime) Ichigo421-0102.jpg|Imagen Especial a color de Mugetsu Ichigo Shnigami.png|Ichigo vuelve a ser Shinigami Especial página a color de yamamoto.jpg|Imagen Especial a color de Yamamoto Yamamoto cortado en dos.jpg|Yamamoto cortado en dos Bleach yamajii00235.png|Yamamoto libera a Ryujin Jakka Bankai de Yachiru.jpg|Bankai de Yachiru Unohana 538 Ichigo Asauchi.jpg|Ichigo junto a su Asauchi Bleach547color.png|Portada a color del capítulo 547 Daiguren Hyorinmaru Hollowificado.png|Daiguren Hyorinmaru completo Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō Dangai Joue.png|Dangai Joe´ Partiendoendosajames.jpg|Rose corta a James Renji se cubre con su Bankai.png|Renji activando su verdadero Bankai Pagina especial a color 573.PNG|Página especial a color del capítulo 573 Nozarashi liberada.png|Nozarashi liberada Artículo Destacado Ganadores del Artículo Destacado de todos los meses: Archivo:Portada Hirako.jpg| Shinji Hirako Archivo:Portada Hitsugaya.jpg| Tōshirō Hitsugaya Archivo:Portada Aizen.jpg| Sōsuke Aizen Archivo:Portada Ichigo.jpg| Ichigo Kurosaki Archivo:Portada Shunsui.jpg| Shunsui Kyōraku Archivo:Portada Tousen.jpg| Kaname Tōsen Archivo:Portada Muramasa.jpg| Muramasa Archivo:Portada Soi Fong.JPG| Soi Fong Archivo:Portada Yamamoto.jpg| Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai Archivo:Portada_Isshin.png| Isshin Kurosaki Archivo:Portada_ulquiorra.jpg| Ulquiorra Cifer Archivo:Portada Gin.jpg| Gin Ichimaru Archivo:Portada Hisagi.jpg| Shuhei Hisagi Portada_-105.jpg| Kisuke Urahara 418px-All colour kenpachi.jpg| Kenpachi Zaraki Yamamoto_Portada2.jpg| Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Shunsui Portada.jpg| Shunsui Kyōraku 275px-Portada_capitulo_039.jpg| Yasutora Sado Ukitake Portada.png| Jūshirō Ukitake Unohana Portada.jpg| Retsu Unohana Tsukishima Shuukurou.jpg| Shūkurō Tsukishima Bleach266.jpg| Rukia Kuchiki Riruka634.png| Riruka Dokugamine Portada_grimmjow.jpg| Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Stark023.jpg| Coyote Starrk Kirge.jpg| Kirge Opie Líder_del_Vandenreich.jpg| Yhwach Portada_capitulo_290.jpg| Nel Tu Portada_138.png| Byakuya Kuchiki Archivo:Portada Yamamoto.jpg| Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Sasakibe.jpg| Chōjirō Sasakibe 418px-All colour kenpachi.jpg| Kenpachi Zaraki As Nodt Perfil.png|Äs Nödt Isshin vs Hollow Negro.png|Isshin Shiba y Masaki Kurosaki vs. Hollow Negro Bazz-B Perfil.png|Bazz-B Komamura e Hisagi vs Tosen.jpg|Sajin Komamura y Shūhei Hisagi vs. Kaname Tōsen Vandenreich_Symbol.jpg|Wandenreich Komamura Sajin.png|Sajin Komamura Capítulo Destacado Ganadores del Capítulo Destacado de todos los meses: Archivo:1 C80.png|080. The Shooting Star Project 431. Welcome to our EXECUTION 3.png|431. Welcome to our EXECUTION 3 Portada 420.png|420. DEICIDE 22 Black_Moon_Rising.png|162. Black Moon Rising Portada capitulo 001.png|001. Death & Strawberry Portada_113.png|113. The Undead 3 (Closing Frantica) 219-04-05.jpg|219. Black & White 3 -108.png|-108. TURN BACK THE PENDULUM 250px-494._The_Closing_Chapter_Part_One.jpg|494. The Closing Chapter Part One Bleach_423_portada.jpg|423. Bleach My Soul 503 Wrath as a Lightning12.jpg|503. Wrath as a Lightning 502. San'ou.jpg|502. San'ou 524 THE DROP.png|524. THE DROP 250px-494. The Closing Chapter Part One.jpg|494. The Closing Chapter Part One 554 Desperate Lights.png|554. Desperate Lights 556 Portada.png|556. The Wolfsbane Portada 573.png|573. I AM THE EDGE Episodio Destacado Ganadores del Episodio Destacado de todos los meses: Archivo:Bleach_306.png.jpg| ¡Por el bien de proteger! Ichigo Vs Tensa Zangetsu Introducción al capítulo 206.jpg| ¡Comienza la Saga del Pasado! La verdad de hace 110 años Bleach 302 Title.jpg| ¿¡El Getsuga Tenshō Final!? ¡El entrenamiento de Ichigo! Bleach 1.png| El día en que me convertí en Shinigami Introducción_al_capítulo_270.jpg|Ichigo...el comienzo de la desesperación, la espada inalcanzable Bleach_166.png|¡Esfuerzo desesperado vs esfuerzo desesperado! Ichigo se transforma en Hollow Bleach_366.png|Historia que cambia, Corazón que no cambia 250px-Bleacha308.jpg|Adiós... Rangiku Bleach309.png|¡Fin de la feroz batalla! ¡Libera, Getsuga Tenshō final! 121.png|¡Choque! La persona que protege vs la persona que sufre 290px-Bleach 56.png|¡La batalla supersónica! A determinar quién es la Diosa de la Lucha Bleach_200.jpg|¿¡El cuerpo más resistente?! Nnoitra es cortado Bleach_124.png|¡Choque! Bankai negro contra Bankai blanco Frase Destacada Todas las Frases Ganadoras de cada semana: Chad.jpg| Si tomo la espada para protegerte, no puedo abrazarte. Si te abrazo, no puedo protegerte Aizen.jpg| Pensamos que una flor en un acantilado es hermoso, porque nuestros pies se detienen al llegar al borde. Porque, a diferencia de la flor, somos incapaces de saltar al vacío sin miedo 290px-Ichigo_en_Las_Noches.jpg| Me pregunto si puedo continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ti 800px-Tensa Zangetsu is strong.png| Lo que tu quieres proteger, no es lo que yo quiero proteger...A quien quiero proteger es a ti Ichigo Archivo:Aizen.jpg| El miedo es necesario para evolucionar. El miedo de que uno podría ser aniquilado...en cualquier momento Kugo_Ginjo.png| Detén tus pasos. Incluso si te llevan tantas veces a un hermoso pasado, incluso si el pasado te tienta. No mires. Tu esperanza llega detrás de ti, es tu esperanza la que está en aguas oscuras y profundas E351 Yukio1.jpg| El hecho de que yo sea tan joven e inexperto parece ser imperdonable para esos viejos y decrépitos adultos Archivo:Aizen.jpg| Todos los humanos son imitaciones de los humanos, todos los dioses imitaciones de los humanos Rukia_reaparece.jpg|Si se dice que el corazón es inmutable, igualmente lo es la fuerza Yamamoto%2C_Episode_210.jpg|¡¡La victoria no es todo lo que importa en una pelea!! Líder_del_Vandenreich.jpg|Da un paso hacia adelante, sin volver atrás, hacia un universo empapado en un mar de sangre. Byakuya_nuevo.png|Nosotros no debemos derramar lágrimas, son la derrota del espíritu frente al cuerpo, puesto que no existe mayor prueba de que somos seres a quienes sobra espíritu. Perfil_cara_Gin_Ichimaru.jpg|Vas a convertirte en una serpiente el día de mañana.Aunque tú digas que vas a comenzar a devorar a otros, Aún ahora tu boca que ha devorado personas aún clama que me ama.¿Puedo permanecer igual que hoy y aún así decirte que te amo? Rukia_reaparece.jpg|Si los hombres mantienen la esperanza, es porque son incapaces de mirar a la muerte a los ojos. Nnoitra.jpeg|Somos insectos, gusanos arrastrándonos bajo una indisoluble maldad. Levantamos la cabeza hacia más allá de la Luna hasta que dejamos de vernos criaturas patéticas. Byakuya_nuevo.png|Aunque yo nunca vuelva a dispersar y florecer de nuevo, nuevamente me dispersaré como una llama, la belleza de la dispersión, nunca volverá a florecer de nuevo, incluso si es como una llama que se dispersa con belleza. Yamamoto%2C_Episode_210.jpg|Un alma que se mantiene ardiendo. Así como un cielo que desciende. 800px-Tensa Zangetsu is strong.png|Si se oxida, nunca más podrá volver a ser blandido. Si se hecha a perder, su esencia quedará hecha pedazos. Así es el orgullo… es muy parecido a la hoja de una espada. Aizen.jpg|El miedo es necesario para evolucionar. El miedo de que uno podría ser aniquilado... en cualquier momento. Tomo_22.jpg|Nuestro mundo carece de sentido. Vivir aquí carece de sentido. Desde nuestras existencias desprovistas de sentido, pensamos en el mundo. El hecho de saber que nada tiene sentido carece de sentido en sí mismo. Kenpachi nuevo.png|Que pasa... acaso creíste que no podía cortarte. Déjame decirte algo. Tu imaginación no puede crear algo que no sea capaz de cortar. Porque yo soy Kenpachi. Editor del Mes Mun ava.png| Kurai Mun Minamy Ava.png| Shirokoneko Categoría:Bleach Wiki